


The Many Universes of Bucky and Loki

by Incubigirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubigirl/pseuds/Incubigirl
Summary: Little drabbles about this lovely pairing I've written.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Will add tags as I go.

“You didn’t have to walk me all the way to class, Bucky,” Loki said as they stood by the lockers next to his English class.

“It’s no problem. I wanted to,” Bucky answered with a soft smile.

Loki lips twitched up into a smile, and he took a step towards Bucky and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Thank you,” he whispered in Bucky’s ear before he stepped back to look into his eyes and quickly turned around and entered his class.

Bucky stood there in shock at what just happened. He couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. He had a crush on Loki for months and was biding his time before he made his move.

Well, it looks like Loki just made his. Bucky let out a laugh as he headed to gym class with a spring in his step and he couldn’t help but think of those beautiful green eyes for the rest of the school day.


	2. Tenderness

Bucky was singing quietly to himself as he washed the dishes. Loki stood in the doorway and watched on as his guy sung, “Crimson and Clover" by Tommy James & the Shondells. He smiled and stared at that beautiful ass that swayed slowly from side to side. He waited until Bucky finished before approaching him so he wouldn’t spook him and they wouldn’t end up with broken plates.

Loki came up from behind Bucky and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Hello, gorgeous,” he murmured in his guy’s ear.

Bucky grinned as he placed his hands on top of Loki’s and squeezed them. He turned around in Loki’s embrace to face him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Bucky leaned in close to nuzzle Loki’s cheek. He covered Loki’s face with soft kisses and finally his lips. “Love you, babe.”

Loki’s eyes closed and enjoyed his guy’s attention. “Love you, too,” he murmured. Bucky hugged his man close and felt incredibly happy. He loved this man so much, and Loki felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


	3. Afternoon Stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Loki are teenagers in this fic.

Loki was heading over to Bucky’s and paused when he was a house away because the person he wanted to see happened to be outside. Bucky was shirtless, and his sun-kissed skin was glistening with sweat. He was looking around the front yard he just mowed and appeared to be satisfied with his work. Loki couldn't help but check him out and was interrupted when he was startled by a car horn. He turned to see a car with some random girls hollering at Bucky as they drove by all the while wolf-whistling.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head as the car slowly passed and raised a hand in acknowledgment. Bucky noticed Loki from out of the corner of his eye, and his face lit up which made Loki’s heart race. He hopped the fence and walked over to meet Loki. He wrapped his arms around Loki and held him as close as he could. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Loki’s neck, which made Loki shiver slightly and pulled back a bit to brush their lips together.

“Why are you showing off that gorgeous body to the entire neighborhood,” Loki asked with a raised brow.

“Jealous, babe?” Bucky asked with a smirk.

“Absolutely, now go inside and cover yourself up immediately,” Loki said with a straight face. “You know what? I changed my mind. I want you to stay as you are and come over to my house. I'll sit, relax, and ogle you as you mow my lawn.”

Bucky burst out in laughter and kissed his guy. They continued to kiss for several minutes which caused quite a scandal with the neighbors, and neither of them couldn’t care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support and kudos. It really means a lot to me. :)


End file.
